ONE PIECE: WOODEN SKULL SAGA
by WelcomeToMyTwistedLittleWorld
Summary: Adventure, Comedy, Drama, and Romance! All of this and more can be found in this story. Join Woodrow D. Barker and his friends as they search for rare Devil Fruit to collect, but when Woodrow's father gives him a mission to find a certain straw hatted pirate are they up to the challenge? Rated T for violence and language. Only pairing right now is OCXOC but may be more later. R&R.
1. And So Our Grand Journey Begins!

**ONE PIECE : WOODEN SKULL SAGA**

Clearly a One Piece Fanfiction

By: WelcomeToMyTwistedLittleWorld

Chapter 1 : And So Our Grand Journey Begins!

So how to begin our story? Well naturally the best way to start a story is at the beginning and this story is no exception. Our story begins with a man, not just any man but a king…his name? Gol D. Roger. But he's better known to the world at large as Gold Roger the king of the pirates! He traveled throughout the Grand Line in search of treasure and adventure and…wait you mean to tell me you've already heard this story? About how he was caught and hung and that his last words started the great age of piracy? Well shoot there goes my great story and I still have all this room, what am I going to do now? Well it just so happens I have another story about a pirate. It has everything a story about buccaneers should have Action, Drama, and even some Romance all on the high seas! So what do you say are you interested? Well if you are listen up as I recount the tales of Woodrow D. Barker and his merry band of misfits. This is the Wooden Skull Saga!

**This story quite literally starts with a bang!**

Cannon fire this early in the morning? Someone was getting an ass kicking for this that was assured. The cabin shook with the force of a cannonball hitting the wall causing Woodrow to fall unceremoniously out of his hammock and flat on his face, yes an ass would most definitely be kicked for this.

Despite the obvious pandemonium outside Woodrow took his time getting dressed and finding his captain's hat. As he left his quarters he found his two shipmates fighting a good number of goons each. His first mate Muttley who looked to still be in his pajamas was clashing swords with a man on a unicycle of all things, his hair as always covered his eyes to the point that Woodrow silently wondered just how he see what he was doing, while the lookout Rose was nimbly dodging the claws and teeth of a large lion her long red hair billowing behind her like a cape. It was just an average day at sea.

Woodrow cleared his throat ready to get the attention of the combatants when he suddenly felt a sword pierce his side. He turned his head and saw to his surprise that one of the goons had gotten around behind him as he watched his friends fight and had stabbed him completely through.

The man cackled and called out to Woodrow's shipmates. "Oi looks like you two need a new captain, after all this one's real cut-rate!" and with that he cleaved Woodrow in half. As he fell Woodrow sighed, it was going to be one of those days… His top half hit the deck hard and he let out a grunt of pain. He hadn't even been awake for twenty minutes and he'd already landed on his face twice, yup one of those days, not to mention the fact that he'd been cut in half something that would have bothered him a lot more a few months ago but right now he was more worried about his aching nose. Not to say being cut in twain didn't suck, it had hurt much more then his nose but it had been a sudden pain, a quick there and done pain, like ripping off a bandage.

By now you should have already guessed that Woodrow has eaten a Devil Fruit. The Tree-Tree Fruit to be exact, a Logia Type fruit that makes him one with nature, however unlike most Logia users who turn into elements and rather unsubstantial things he didn't have the ability to have attacks faze through him. He still had the Logia invulnerability but it often led to awkward situations like the one facing him now.

But he wasn't going to let this keep him from fighting, from above him he heard a gasp of surprise and a grunt of pain as his would-be killer was quickly knocked out by a kick from his lower half. As his assailant hit the ground Woodrow smirked and called out "So Mutts how you doing this fine morning?"

On the second level he heard Muttley's signature laugh before he got an answer "Heh heh heh heh heh! Better then you are I'd figure sir!" Woodrow pushed himself up so he could get a look at the fights in progress. Muttley was still fighting the unicycle goon but his other opponents were unconscious, similarly Rose had beaten all of her opponents except the lion and the man who he guessed was his owner.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who was attacking them, what with the circus themed dumbasses running around and the clown Jolly Roger, Woodrow cleared his throat again this time looking around so as to not be jumped a second time before calling out "All right you clowns listen up!"

This caught the attention of his shipmate's opponents and caused Rose to get an accidental sucker punch in on the lion tamer something that would have made Woodrow laugh if he wasn't trying to be serious at the moment. Putting on his most intimidating face Woodrow continued "What's the big idea attacking us? I want to speak with your captain, Buggy the Clown right now!"

At the mention of their captain the two conscious members of Buggy's crew turned to look at each other before bursting into tears. It was a strange sight to say the least, especially when you took into account that the lion mimicked his master's actions.

The unicycle riding swordsman was blubbering about the captain being blown away while the lion tamer was weeping about a rubber man. At the mention of the rubber man Woodrow's eyes lit up "Rubber man? Tell me was he wearing a straw hat by any chance?" He received a pair of weepy nods as an answer.

Woodrow smiled wide and looked past the blubbering idiots toward the horizon before saying "So Luffy you finally started your journey huh? Bout time too, I wonder if we'll meet again?" Down below Rose was jumping up and down with glee while Muttley simply laughed happily about this new development.

Woodrow focused on the two Buggy Pirates below and with a smirk called out "Ah cheer up you mangy bilge rats I'm sure your captain is fine!" Almost in unison the two circus themed pirates cried "Really!?" Woodrow chuckled happy to see that despite their bad reputation they were at least extremely loyal to their captain "Yeah so what do you say instead of us killing you all and taking your shit you guys should go look for him and we can part ways as unlikely friends?" Woodrow said this with an creepy glint in his eyes a glint made all the more creepy as he was sitting next to his lower body instead of on top of it and he was tapping he left foot expectantly.

It was right about now that the two pirates remembered that Woodrow D. Barker was the son of the infamous William and Minerva D. Barker better known throughout the Blues as Barking Mad Bill, one of the most heartless and terrifying pirates that ever sailed and The Red Queen though by some to be even scarier then her husband. Suddenly the two pirates thought that the young man had made a very generous offer indeed and so with the help of their would-be pillaging victims they gathered up all of the unconscious shipmates and getting them back on their gaudy parade float of a pirate ship the Buggy pirates sailed away and soon the seas were calm.

As Woodrow reconnected with himself he heard Muttley laughing again about something down below, meanwhile Rose decided to help her captain make sure he wasn't leaning to the left or anything. As she gave him a look-over she said "Oh Woodrow isn't it exciting Little Luffy is out there kicking ass and gathering a crew, I really hope we see him again!" Woodrow smiled and nodded "It would be pretty cool wouldn't it?"

After agreeing that he wasn't lopsided the two friends walked downstairs and into the galley where Muttley was frying up some eggs. Rose quickly ran up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek before saying "You looked so cool out their Muttley! Even in your Pjs you were totally kickass!" "Heh same to you babe!" Muttley replied as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her into a much more passionate kiss. Woodrow averted his eyes and rolled them practically at the same time 'Oh brother' he thought 'Just when I didn't think this morning could get anymore annoying now these two are gonna start acting all lovey-dovey, I mean I've known them for years and I'm happy for them and all but still not before breakfast!'

Woodrow crept stealthily from the galley before their cutesy chatter could commence as he didn't wish to lose his appetite. When he got outside he decided to check their current course. He did so by connecting to the ship itself.

You see even after a tree has been cut down and the lumber has been treated and turned into something else a small spark of life still resides inside of it, using the powers of his Tree-Tree Fruit Woodrow could connect with this spark and could let his consciousness move freely throughout any wooden structure. He used this ability to steal the ship they were currently using from some poor unsuspecting pirate who never saw them coming, just thinking about that day gave him the warm fuzzies.

He felt himself start to slip from his body which without his constant supervision began to take a more wooden appearance and almost looked like some kind of strange statue on deck. He started toward the map room and it was a smooth journey excluding the various nails and breaks in the wood, these dead zones always gave his a sickly feeling in his stomach and he avoided them as best he could.

Meanwhile as his essence went one way his body went another, even with nobody home Woodrow could remotely control his body and see through it's eyes. He hadn't gotten talking down yet but even so it was rather convenient being able to be in two places at once. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a spyglass and by reading the charts down below he confirmed they were on course toward the Organ Islands give or take a few hours.

After a few minutes it occurred to him that the Buggy pirates had sailed at them from this direction. 'So Luffy's been through there, hell he could still be there now we should get a move on!' After a few seconds he made it back to his body, with a grin he said aloud "Man I gotta tell pops about this!" Besides he was hungry and the Den-Den Mushi was in the galley anyway so he decided to kill two birds with one stone by heading back that way, Mutts and Rose were probable done being a romantic for now…hopefully.

Much to his relief the two lovebirds were had settled down and were simply making goo-goo eyes as they ate. Muttley knowing his captain had made a plate for him even after he'd left and while it wasn't piping hot it was still a good meal. As he ate he used his powers to bring the Den-Den Mushi over to the table and when the others gave him a confused look he simply said "Seeing as we still have quite a ways to go I decided to make a call to the Wonderland, to see if they've heard the good news.". His two friends satisfied with his answer went back to their lovey-dovey fest.

After a few seconds of waiting in which the snail made an odd ringing noise with it's eyes down it swiftly raised it's eyes and the voice of one of the most feared pirates in the Blues roared out of it's mouth _"OI! WHAT'S DA BIG IDEA CALLIN' THIS FUCKIN' EARLY IN DA MORNIN' , WHUTEVA YA SELLIN' WE AIN'T BUYIN'!" _

Woodrow dug his pinky into his eye hoping it would stop the loud ringing that had started as soon as his dad finished yelling. Likewise Muttley and Rose were picking themselves off the floor as the sudden burst of sound had knocked them over, even the Den-Den Mushi looked uncomfortable having to mimic such loud words. Woodrow not to be out done yelled back into the speaker "IT'S YOUR SON AND HIS FRIENDS YOU BLASTED FOOL, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO YELL WHENEVER WE CALL YOU!"

After a few seconds of silence followed by what seemed to be a hushed fight on the other end of the line as the Den-Den Mushi said various insults and made crashing sound effects our trio of heroes heard a slightly out of breath feminine voice speak up _"Hi sweetie, it's great to hear from you!"_ Woodrow smiled and replied "Hi mom sorry for yelling like that…" they heard soft laughter from the other end of the line _"It's no trouble dear sometimes your father gets a little overexcited and then he gets exactly what he deserves." _Muttley not one for banter grabbed the speaker from Woodrow and said "So Mrs. Barker have you heard Little Luffy finally started sailing!" _"Oh Marion is that you? You sound different over the Den-Den Mushi." _"…Muttley Mrs. Barker please call me Muttley." As he said this he put his head down on the table in embarrassment while the others merely laughed. _"So Woodrow is it true? Has Luffy started his journey?" _"Yeah we heard it from a…reliable source" Rose snorted "Yeah if you can call those idiots reliable…"

After filling his mother in on what they'd heard from the Buggy Pirates she said _"If only we could have seen that smug clown's face…it was more then likely priceless, oh wait your father wants to ask you something. Just a minute…" _A few seconds his father's voice came from the Den-Den Mushi_ "Oi, boy it's good to hear your voice even as loud as it was Bwahahahaha!" _Woodrow rolled his eyes "Same to you pops…now what do you want?"

Suddenly the wall near the table shifted as if it wasn't fully there before a swirling vortex appeared on it's surface, after a second a hand appeared in the whirling mass holding an envelope which it threw in the direction of the table and with that the vortex was gone. _"I need ya to deliver that letter for me…" _Woodrow who'd seen stranger things when he was a cabin boy on the Wonderland as a teenager wasn't fazed by the portal and simply asked "To who?" _"Look at the front if ya want to know, well I've got to be going lotsofthingstodo BYE!" _And with that the call was ended, Woodrow wanted a few more choice words with his father however due to the name on the front of the envelope _'To: Monkey D. Luffy'. _

When Woodrow tried to get his father back on the line the Den-Den Mushi couldn't seem to find his signal as if he went somewhere where a signal would be impossible to receive…like another dimension. Woodrow bellowed at the to of his lungs "FUCKING SHIFT-SHIFT BASTARD!"

Woodrow is referring to the Devil Fruit his father ate, the Shift-Shift Fruit, a Paramecia type fruit that let him open portals and move between dimensions, it also let his father 'shift' and become incorporeal so as to avoid attacks. His father had made his name using these powers but that didn't mean he didn't also use them to be one of the biggest trolls in existence.

After about twenty or so minutes of fuming Woodrow calmed down enough to ask his crewmates what they thought they should do, Muttley suggested trying to track Luffy down as quickly as possible and Rose agreed. He really hated it when they did that, it really undermined his role of captain. So as this day couldn't possibly get more annoying Woodrow resigned himself to his father's mission, they'd probably need to find some more shipmates because Woodrow couldn't see this going smoothly with just the three of them.

Woodrow stepped outside to clear his head and much to his surprise saw a large landmass on the horizon he called to his friends "Hey guys, land ho!" as his friends followed him outside Rose commented "But shouldn't we still be a few hours from the nearest island?" Muttley muttered "Must be the work of Barking Mad…". Although he was slightly annoyed at his father's handiwork he couldn't help but laugh when the other two gave him a pair of confused looks he simply said "Oh well, at least today wasn't boring! Come on guys lets get ready to make port at the nearest island and see if we can learn anything about the adventures of a certain rubber idiot." With two cries of "Aye-aye Captain" the trio set to work, and just like that their amazing adventure began.

Who knows what kind of crazy shenanigans our heroes will get into next? Well I for one do, if you want to find out come back for Chapter 2 : The Song and Dance Man : Enter Calaway Blues!


	2. Enter The Song and Dance Man!

**Hello again people of , it's me WelcomeToMyTwistedLittleWorld and as my name suggests welcome to my twisted little world. I want to thank my beta-reader Tobi the Clinically Insane for reading the story first and helping me make it better. Well here it is Chapter 2 of the Wooden Skull Saga in which we meet some interesting new people and learn more about our heroes. The song throughout the beginning is the English version of Share The World by MidiGuyFDdp21 on Youtube, if you haven't heard any of his stuff please do yourself the favor and go check it out. Just in case you didn't know I don't own One Piece. That honor belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Please support the official release, although I wouldn't say no to you supporting ****me**** as well!**

**Ok I'm done, so if you're ready let's go! **

**Chapter 2 : The Song and Dance Man : Enter Calaway Blues!**

"_I look up to the stars, and reach for the sky__. __I believe in tomorrow if we __try,__ Hey__! __Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music.__Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream.__Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times.__Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world." _Calaway Blues was in a good mood scratch that a great mood.

_It's hard to see, for you and me__ through__ the darkness that is in this world__. __So hard to see, or to believe__in where we need to go__.__Yes you and me, it's true that we__feel the rush brought on by this world__. __Though head to feet, I feel the beat__. __Guiding me to walk on, O__H__ Y__EAH!"_ As he walked through town he sang and danced wherever he went, this being a regular occurrence caused people in the village to refer to him as 'The Song and Dance Man of Blueburg' but today was different.

"_Share the music__, n__o matter what__. __Share the one dream__, believe__ in yourself__. __Share the good times__, t__ake my hand now__. __Share the one world now!_

_I look up to the stars, and reach for the sky__. __No matter what, I'll try no matter how high__. __So let us go, beyond far and wide__. __I believe in tomorrow if we try__.__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__,__ yeah__! __Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music. We share the Music__! __Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world. NOW__!" _Today was the Blueburg Festival celebrating thirty years of peace and prosperity for their humble town. Their sister town of Orange had recently come into some trouble with pirates but they weren't going to let that stop their celebration. They had even invited the townspeople from Orange to celebrate in hope of a peaceful future. Little did they know what was coming their way. _

Outside of town a group of thugs crept stealthily toward their hideout where their boss was waiting for them, working on their grand scheme to take over the town. They just needed one more element…**Calaway Blues**! _

Now Calaway known as Cal to his friends (as The Song and Dance Man of Blueburg was far to long to say every time they met him) was quite famous for his singing in the town, but he was also known for getting people into the act as well. At the age of thirteen Cal found an odd fruit at the local market. It looked like a large purple apple except for the spiral pattern. The fruit vendor gave it to him thinking it rotten not knowing that he'd given up millions of beri. When young Cal started eating it, it indeed tasted spoiled and he couldn't finish the revolting fruit. When he tried to declare his distaste however his voice came out as a beautiful vocal melody.

From that moment on no matter how often he tried to speak he could only sing, it wasn't as bad as it sounds. Cal had always loved music but when it came to singing not even a bucket could of helped him carry a tune, but after eating that fruit he sang like a bird.

Now Cal was smart enough to know that you don't just gain magical singing skills from eating healthy so he assumed (correctly I might add) that he'd eaten a Devil Fruit and kissed his days of swimming goodbye. With his newfound singing abilities, he took Blueburg by storm. Already famous as the son of the mayor, he became even more well known as his now familiar moniker.

Although he loved every minute of it Cal would be the first to tell you (In song no less) that constantly singing and dancing really tired you out, luckily for him he later discovered that he could get temporary reprieves from his abilities when he pointed at an unfaithful boyfriend who he was planning to tell off, and the pathetic bastard started singing about his infidelities to his girlfriend.

If he hadn't been such a terrible person Calaway might have felt bad for him, but as it stood that son of a bitch came into his club with some other woman on his arm, anyone else would have done the same thing. It didn't hurt that the bastard was the now ex-boyfriend of his childhood friend, but he'd like to think that he would have done the same if anyone else came into his club like that…

Speaking of his club he had made his way through town toward it 'The Blues Joint' where the festival was slated to begin. As he went inside he continued singing, jazzing up the regulars with his upbeat tune. _"__Oh as we chase, we're being chased__. __For the top we go on __straight__ and while__, we're__ on our way, I've got to say__ hey__ I want to share your style__! __Now here it starts, so don't lose heart__ they'__re bound to lose to this flavor__. __From boot to hood, I feel so good__. __I will be free to be, OH Yeah__!" _The crowd echoed his 'Yeah' before he continued. In the shadows a mysterious someone watched the show with great interest. _"__Share the music__, e__ven if far__. __Share the one dream__. __I know where you are__. __Share the good times__, s__how us that smile__. __Share the one world now!_

_I look up to the stars, and reach for the sky__. __No matter what, I'll try no matter how high__. __So let us go, beyond far and wide__, __I believe in tomorrow if we try__. __Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah__! __I know that you are there, just on the other side__. __Wait there for me, soon it will be you and __I. __Then let us go, beyond far and wide__, __I believe in the one world if we try__! __Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah__! __Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music. Hey__! __Come on let's go baby baby__,__ oh we share the one world__!" _

He finished the number and looked up toward the audience who after a round of applause went back to their various drinks and conversations. From across the room he caught the eyes of a beautiful blonde. Melody Waltzington his aforementioned friend and the girl he'd been in love with since before he knew what that meant. Melody much to his chagrin never seemed to notice his feelings no matter how he sang it. For example when he sat down at her table a few minutes later he sang "_Hey girl you're lookin' fine. Today's the day won't you be mine?_"_. _

Melody smiled at his short tune and replied "But Cal I'm already yours and you're mine. We'll be best friends for all of time!" To be fair she wasn't being mean or dim when she gave her reply (Although her sing-songy way of answering stung him a little) she just couldn't seem to see Cal as anything but her childhood friend. But Cal wouldn't give up, he'd get out of the friend zone somehow.

Across the room the hidden schemer looked toward the door marked 'Backstage' with an evil chuckle he thought to himself 'Just you wait Blues when we get our hands on you, you'll pay for what you did to me!'

(Meanwhile back with the Wooden Skulls (Woodrow: Well it's about Freakin' Time!))

It was about midmorning by the time the Wooden Skulls had made port in Blueburg and they could tell even before they saw any advertisement that something big was going on there. It was probable due to them all growing up on the Wonderland where everyday was a party(literally if it wasn't someone's birthday then it was an actual holiday from Barking Mad's _Holiday a Day _calendar). It was clear to all of them that a celebration was on the horizon. Woodrow grinned and said "Well if we don't find out anything about Luffy we can at least have a great time!" As quickly as he said that our trio of heroes heard someone ask "Excuse me but would you happen to mean Monkey D. Luffy?" Woodrow without thinking started to answer "Yeah…Hey wait a minute, WHAT!?" They turned as a group and were met with the sight of an older gentleman in a flannel shirt and glasses with hair that made him look like a certain species of dog. Next to the man sat a small dog that looked to have been in a big fight recently, it seemed to be friendly though wagging it's tail happily as if it knew the name Woodrow had said. The man introduced himself as Boodle the mayor of Orange Town and told them the dog's name was Chouchou. Woodrow curious as to how the old man knew Luffy asked him as such. "Well…" the older man began "It was about a five days ago…". Boodle went on to tell them a similar story as the Buggy pirates but with much higher spirits, even the dog seemed to laugh as the man told them about Luffy calling Buggy 'Big Nose'.

Woodrow grinned wide and said "Yep that's our Luffy alright…" Boodle smiled at the comment and said "Now if you don't mind me asking, how do you know the straw hatted boy?" Muttley chuckled and said "We go way back.", Rose added "Yeah we met when we were all kids!". Boodle's smile faded slightly before he said in a melancholy voice "So I guess you three are pirates as well huh?" Woodrow frowned before muttering with a sigh "I guess you'd have an issue with pirates wouldn't ya?". Boodle looked down at Chouchou who had gone over to Muttley and was sniffing around him, the small dog looked up toward the older man and barked once. His smile returned and grew even wider as he said "Well Chouchou doesn't seems to seem to mind you three, so I guess you must be trustworthy enough…"

Muttley chuckled before leaning over and petting the dog on the head. In a voice barely above a whisper he said "Thanks a lot brother." the small dog gave a playful growl in response. Rose who had joined her boyfriend in petting the dog looked up toward the mayor of Orange Town and asked "Hey Boodle-san do you know any of the hot spots here in town?" After about a minute Boodle replied "Well you could always go to the Blues Joint, it's famous enough to be a big deal even in Orange Town…". After confirming the old man's directions to the club our three heroes bid the old man and dog farewell and started heading in the direction of their destination.

After the latest of many crash and burns involving Melody Cal decided that he needed to get back on stage and sing another number, at least the audience loved him. God that sounded bitter anyway as he sang he saw a small group of people enter the club.

The one in the front was tall at least six feet tall, he was rather far away but Cal could still make out the fact that his hair was grass green! He looked like a pirate there was no other way to say it from his hat to his boots he looked like the image that came to mind when you said pirate. His coat was open exposing his bare chest and a haramaki of all things. His companions consisted of a stocky man with black hair that covered his eyes that wore a grey jacket and jeans and an incredibly pretty woman with long red hair and even from far away Cal could see that she had bright purple eyes. She was dressed fashionably and practically hung on the shorter man's arm with a look of excitement on her face. Lucky stiff… The trio took a table near the back of the club and after he finished the number they cheered uproariously with cries of encore from the young lady, that caused some of the regulars to start too and…well he couldn't say no to his fans.

Woodrow had to give the old man credit the club was pretty cool, with a dark moody atmosphere and live entertainment it seemed to be a nice place. Up on stage a man sang without a microphone but even as far back in the club as they were they could still hear him clearly. There didn't seem to be a band playing but they could hear music playing for somewhere. The man looked like one cool customer wearing a blue zoot suit with matching fedora. For his encore he sang a blues number about a beautiful girl that he clearly loved quite a bit but couldn't seem to hold onto and Woodrow started to feel nostalgic. He wondered how **she **was doing right now and if she ever though of him like he was her. Not wanting his friends to see him like this he excused himself and headed toward the restroom. Much to his chagrin Muttley followed him.

When they made it to the restroom Muttley checked to see if there was anyone else in there with them before simply saying "Something stinks sir…". Woodrow bit back a sarcastic remark about being in the bathroom and instead said nothing. When Muttley smelled trouble he **literally** smelled it .

Muttley cleared his throat before continuing "I think someone's trying to kill that singer." Woodrow raised an eyebrow and said "Really why would someone try to kill him? He seems to be well liked, at least in the club." Muttley shrugged and said "I'm not sure sir but I could smell something strange coming from the backstage doors, it smelled…angry. That's the best way I can put it." "Well maybe it was his manager or something." Muttley shook his head "I don't think so sir…it's really hard to explain!"

Woodrow smiled and put a hand on Muttley's shoulder before saying "Well if you really think something is up then you should do something about it!" Muttley grinned in response to his captain's words and said "Thanks sir, I guess I was just looking for permission…" Woodrow gave his first mate and best mate a thumbs up then pointed toward the door with his thumb and replied "Well go on you've got a singer to save!" Muttley saluted and confidently cried "Yes Captain!" and headed for the door. Just before he left he said softly but loud enough for his captain and best friend to hear "Don't worry sir I'm sure she still thinks about you…" Woodrow smiled and nodded "Thanks Mutts" "Anytime sir…".

About an hour later Calaway headed backstage to take a break. He always felt better after singing his heart out and luckily for him his father Mayor Joplin Blues took the stage to begin the festivities. Cal went into his dressing room and collapsed into an armchair. From behind him he heard a voice cackle "So Blues you're lookin' a little blue…"

Cal didn't even have to look to know who's voice it was and sang "_Well well, well who could it be? Did Wolfgang Two-time come to see me?_" The voice bit back "That's Tutone to you Blues!" "_Well forgive me for my mistake, don't make a fuss. But you did two-time Melody you bucket of puss…_" He finally turned to look at Wolfgang the jerk who stole Melody from him and had the nerve to cheat on her. He wasn't a big guy but he wasn't small either, he was handsome in that 'I'm a jerk but you still love me anyway' kind of way that girls just seemed to eat up. In a fair fight Cal didn't think he could take him and unfortunately for him Wolf didn't fight fair to begin with. Wolf had a knife in his hand and when he saw that Cal had seen it he smiled darkly and said "Oh this? Just in case you don't decide to come quietly. You see certain people wish to speak with you Callie-Boy and they are willing to pay top dollar for a meeting with you."

Cal raised an eyebrow "_So are you gonna kill me if I say no? Then you'll get no money you stupid mo-fo!_"Wolfgang twitched with barely contained fury but he reined it in, then he smiled wickedly and said "No Cal I won't kill you…I'll kill the person you care about most. If you don't come with me I'll make you watch as I kill Melody Waltzington!"

**Oh no! Looks like Wolfgang means business! What will Calaway do? Will he sacrifice himself for the woman he loves or will something else happen and where's Muttley when you need him. Please tune in for the next chapter of ONE PIECE : WOODEN SKULL SAGA, The Pirate Who Cried Wolfgang : Muttley Makes A Big Stink! If you like the story and the characters please leave a review, it'll pump me up to write the next chapter!**


	3. The Pirate Who Cried Wolfgang!

**Well I don't seem to have any new readers but I won't give up! I will continue on this journey even if it's by myself! *sits in the corner in a depressed state* Woodrow:*sigh* Man it sucks to have been created by such a weenie… WTMTLW: I'm sitting right hear… Woodrow: I know, and you aren't helping your case wallowing in self pity. WTMTLW: You may have a point…Hey wait a minute, how did you even get here? Woodrow: My dad…he thinks you're a weenie too. WTMTLW: Can I start the story now? Woodrow: I don't know can yo… WTMTLW: And now on with the adventure!**

**Chapter 3: The Pirate Who Cried Wolfgang : Muttley Makes A Big Stink!**

**(Woodrow: God Damn It Nappa… Muttley: Wrong show sir! Woodrow: Shut up Muttley.)**

"_No Cal I won't kill you…I'll kill the person you care about most. If you don't come with me I'll make you watch as I kill __Melody Waltzington!__" _The words were echoing in Cal's head like a gunshot. Kill Melody? How could he even say that, how could those words even go together. They couldn't, just the thought of this creep getting near her made him feel sick to his stomach but the idea of her being gone…he couldn't let that thought go any further. He locked eyes with Wolfgang and sang "_Wolf you can't do this, Please don't even think it. I. I'll go with you just don't hurt her. Not one bit!_" Wolf chuckled darkly and put the knife away "See Cal was that so hard?" Calaway thought to himself '_The hardest thing I've ever done, but at least she'll be safe_.'

Suddenly the two men heard a growl a low threatening growl like some kind of monster. They both looked around fearful of whatever creature could make that sound. After a minute or so of growling Cal's wardrobe began to shake and the growling seemed to be coming from within it. Wolfgang looked nervously toward Cal and said "Well don't just sit there Blues go see what it is! After all it is your dressing room" '_Yeah but you're the trespasser so if anyone should get eaten it's you!_' of course Cal didn't voice that opinion aloud.

As Calaway got closer to the wardrobe it began quaking even harder as if whatever was within was about to burst out. With one quick movement Cal opened both doors and got out from in front of them, hiding behind the right door. Both men stared at the supposed monster in the wardrobe with wide eyes. Much to their shared surprise the creature was nothing more then a small black chihuahua, it growled staring directly at Wolfgang hate in it's beady little eyes.

Wolfgang wiped his brow in relief before chuckling and looking down at the small dog "Well what have we here?" The man stood up and walked over to the pup. He grabbed it by the scruff of the neck and held it close to his face "Aren't you just the cutest little bastard ever? Did you make all of those big noises? Did ya boy?" As Wolf baby talked the small dog Calaway looked at it and swore that it look familiar. He'd never seen the dog in his life but for some reason he couldn't shake it. Then it hit him the dog's fur covered it's eyes like that newcomer who came in with the pirate and the girl. But it couldn't be him unless he ate a devil fruit and…yikes if it was him those sea devils were extra evil the day they created the Chihuahua-Chihuahua Fruit!

As Cal got sweep up in his thoughts Wolf continued baby talking the dog. He raised him up above his head and cackled at the pitiful growls coming from the pup. As soon as the dog was overhead Calaway could have sworn it grinned then both men heard a deep voice emit from the dog "Buddy I was hoping you'd do that…", before their very eyes the little dog grew a into two hundred pound mass of dog that quickly dropped onto Wolfgang's head. Both man and dog toppled to the floor with great force. After a second the dog got up and shook itself before looking at Cal and saying in the same deep voice "Man if that jackass had kept up the baby talk I might have actually mauled him…"

Cal was somewhere between hysterical laughter at the absurd situation and just full blown hysteria. "_What the hell are you, ya giant mutt? What's going on? Are you freakin' nuts!?_" The dog looked itself over then looked back to Cal "I think I'm a newfoundland but I'm not sure…at the moment I was just thinking big." "_That's not what I meant and you know it! If you've got a true form you really need to show it!" _The dog laughed with a paw in front of it's mouth "Heh heh heh heh heh! Well I guess you're right…One sec." Before his eyes the dog changed again, this time much like he thought the dog became the man who came into the club earlier. When he was fully transformed he reached out a hand to Calaway and said "Hey. The name's Muttley nice to meet ya and save your life!"

Calaway shook the dog-man's hand with a bemused look on his face. Well today has taken a turn for the weird…Threatened by Wolfgang, saved by a dog-man, and Melody…"_MELODY!_"Oh man he had to find her! Cal quickly took his hand back and rushed from the room singing "_Thanks a lot man, I sure owe you one! But I gots to go now, it's been fun!_". Muttley who was left in the room with the unconscious Wolfgang, he kicked the jerk before saying "I better get back to the crew…"

Today had started so good! Cal was looking all over Blueburg for Melody who had disappeared from the Joint by the time he left his dressing room. He checked her house using his spare key but no one was home. He was starting to get antsy and he hoped that Wolfgang didn't have any friends to help him make good on his threat. Around him the celebration was in full swing making his search even harder. He'd had to disappoint a few fans because he couldn't stop to even croon them a greeting. He had to find her before anything bad happened! As the morning slowly shifted into afternoon Cal still hadn't found Melody and he'd gone from antsy to full blown panic. He couldn't stop seeing Melody in horrible situations and it was all his fault. He should have just gone with Wolfgang instead of letting that dog guy flatten him, then at least he'd know she was safe!

After he'd run through town at least twice Cal heard a voice that was music to his ears, the song of the angels themselves "Hey Cal I've been looking everywhere for you!" There she was dressed in fancy festival garb looking even prettier then she had that morning. Cal ran to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace and cried "_Girl I've been lookin' everywhere for you too! Now that I've found ya it's to good to be true!_" He heard her giggle near his ear before saying "Relax Cal it's not like I'm going anywhere…" Cal pulled away but kept his hands on her shoulders, he looked deep into her eyes and sang "_Someone is after me and it's a fact. To hurt me they'd hurt you and that's wack!". _Melody gave him a confused look and asked "Cal what are you talking about?"

"Yeah Blues what are you talking about?" This second voice sent a chill up Cal's spine. Much to his horror Wolfgang strolled up to the duo looking quite a bit worse for the two hundred pound dog that dropped onto him, with one arm in a sling and two black eyes, he still managed to give Cal an evil grin as he pat his knife with his good hand. Melody who looked momentarily worried for the man hardened her face before saying in a chilly voice "Hello…Wolf." Wolf's grin widened before he said in a sickeningly kind voice "Hey Mel how have you been?" Cal looked Wolf in the eye and sang "_Wolfgang I need to have a word, let's move away and become unheard!_". Melody spoke up "Listen Cal I've got some choice words for this scumbag myself so whatever you want to say you can say in front of me!"

Cal felt a cold sweat coat him almost instantaneously. He knew Wolfgang wouldn't normally try anything crooked out in the open but with the craziness of the festival going on he might try, and worse then that he might get away with it. He couldn't let that happen, it hurt him what he was about to do but he knew it was for the best. He turned a glare onto Melody and sang in a melodramatic tone "_Melody GET OUT! You aren't needed here! Go away now, get lost, I don't want you near!_" Melody and Wolfgang both looked taken aback by Calaway's outburst. "Cal why are you talking to me like that? You're scaring me." Melody whispered in a low hurt voice. Cal grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a bit and shouted "_Don't you get it!? GET LOST! What more can I say? I don't want to see you, you don't need to stay!_"

With tears in her eyes Melody ran from the two men and with one last theatrical gesture of a pointed finger toward her back Cal finished his heart breaking song "_Run far away run far from me!…_At least this way you'll get to be free_._" these last words were said in whisper and without song as he'd passed the music to her. He had figured that whatever Wolfgang's 'friends' wanted to talk to him about probably had to do with his powers. It didn't matter what they did to him now as long as she lived. Even if she hated him now she just needed to keep on living!

Beside him Wolfgang started howling with laughter, watching Cal break Melody's heart trying to protect her was one of the greatest things he'd ever seen. As his laughter died down he grinned at Calaway "So are you ready to meet my friends Mr. Blues?" Calaway turned away from the man and coldly replied "Lead the way Mr. Two time…"

Melody could hardly see from the way her eyes blurred with tears, if she hadn't know Blueberg like the back of her hand she'd be in danger of getting hurt. She almost wanted to get hurt just so she could get rid of the dull aching in her chest after Cal's harsh words, why would he talk to her like that? He'd never done anything like that. He'd always been the one person she could count on and he treated he just like Wolf would have. All she could ask herself was why! She slowed to a walk as she tried to figure out why her friend had betrayed her, so lost in her thoughts she actually bumped into someone. As she tried to simply pass by with a quick 'my mistake' someone grabbed her by the arm!

She started to scream but another hand quickly covered her mouth. The person who grabbed her arm was a stout man around her age with dark hair covering his eyes. Despite the hair she could clearly see his blue eyes behind the bangs staring at her intently. In a gruff voice he whispered "Are you Melody?" Melody's eyes widened and she nodded in a stunted manner. The man smiled a reassuring smile and said "Ok Melody I know you don't know me from Adam but I need you to trust me. I'm a friend, my name is Muttley and me and my crewmates want to help you and Calaway. At the mention of Cal she shook the man off and yelled (and without realizing sang) "_What about that stupid jerk!? I don't need him and his charming smirk! His warm eyes, his strong arms, his…his…_" Melody started crying full force falling to her knees and crying like a child, which nearly caused Muttley to panic. He started calling for someone named Rose and Melody heard the clicking of heels on cobblestones.

Melody felt a pair of thin arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight hug. She heard a calm voice whisper "Hey it's ok listen up, whatever that stupid boy said he didn't mean it!" Melody looked up into the face of a pretty redhead with shining purple eyes, she crooned sadly "_How can you say that? How can you know? You can't be sure, and I'm feeling so low..._" Rose smiled kindly and replied "Trust me sweetheart I know a lot about stupid boys…" From a few paces away the two girls heard Muttley mutter "And I'm standing right here able to hear every word…" This got a slight giggle from Melody and Rose's smile widened then she said "I know he didn't mean it because he said it to protect you."

Melody gasped in surprise and sang "_What do you mean? Please explain, I need the truth not something inane!_" Muttley spoke up "The other man you were talking to…Wolfgang Tutone? He was threatening to kill you if Calaway didn't go with him to meet someone." Melody looked confused "_But how could you know? Where's the reason and rhyme? How did you know I was talking to Wolfgang as well at that time!?_" Muttley raised an eyebrow and muttered "Man that speaking in rhyme thing is a real bitch…" After a well timed elbow to the stomach for her 'stupid boy' Rose released Melody from the hug and then clenched her fist, orange feathers began to blossom along her arm and it morphed until it resembled a wing with a smirk she said "Let's just say Muttley looked for you on the street while I took to the sky…" Melody suddenly started to cry again. Muttley started to panic "Rose what does that mean!? Bad or Good? BAD or GOOD!?" With a weary sigh Rose bopped her boyfriend on the head. Melody sang out joy throughout her voice "_I should have known that Cal wouldn't ever hurt me, I feel so much better! I'm so happy! BUT WAIT!_" Halfway through her happiness reality sank in. "_What about Wolfgang and his band of goons!? We have to save Calaway and do it soon!_"

Out of the blue the trio heard another voice call out "What's with all the rhyming!? It's starting to get annoying!" Muttley smirked and said "Hello sir how are you doing this afternoon?" Woodrow frowned and continued "No seriously what's with the rhyming?" Muttley smirked and said "It's because of Calaway Blues' devil fruit powers sir. I believe it's the Sing-Sing Fruit." At this Woodrow perked up "Really now? A rare devil fruit power you say? Very interesting…" Melody sang a song of confusion and anger "_But how did you know it's name? What's the deal? What's your game!?_"

Woodrow gave the girl an annoyed look "Don't worry girly we'll save your boyfriend free of charge I'm just interested in learning about his powers…after all what kind of Fruit Hunter would I be if I didn't at least ask?"

**A Fruit Hunter for those of you not in the know is a person who makes it their life goal to collect interesting devil fruit, either by collecting the actual fruit or meeting people who have unique powers and befriending them (or killing them but that really goes back to the first option). Woodrow first became interested in devil fruit due to his father's fascination with them. He may have found his Tree-Tree Fruit on his own but he'd stolen his two friend's fruit from his father's trophy room. Woodrow pretty much knew that their mail mission was part of his father's revenge for the fruit theft but he also knew the old bastard would never admit it.**

Meanwhile Wolfgang led Calaway out of town to the secret hideout of the bandits unaware of Calaway's treachery. It wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting… As the two men made their way into the lion's den they were surrounded by a terrible stench, like rotten eggs and spoiled milk. It permeated the air as a noxious green cloud. Calaway's eyes were watering from the strength of the smell, but Wolfgang walked through it like it was nothing. He put an arm out when they got to a certain point within the lair and said toward the largest gathering of green fog "I've brought Calaway Blues to you Captain Reeker!" from within the fog Cal heard a chuckle that made Wolfgang's laugh sound pleasant and a voice like nails on a chalkboard said "Well it's about time Tutone…" The voice then addressed Cal "So tell me Mr. Blues how do you feel about raising a big stink!? Pu huhuhuhu!"

**Ok now things are getting interesting. You've now met this story's first true villain. Wolfgang may be deplorable but Captain Reeker is the man with the plan! What is his plan you may ask, well if you really want to know come back next time for Chapter 4: Assault of The Big Stink Pirates : Captain Reeker's Dastardly Plan! It's gonna be one heck of a show!**

**Woodrow: Why wasn't I in the chapter more? Rose: Well that's what you get for making fun of him in the author's notes. Muttley: She's got you there sir! Woodrow: No respect! I never get any respect… **


End file.
